Fullmodel
by PJ the Pilaf Princess
Summary: AU RoyEd YAOI! Ed is one of the world's top models and so is Roy. What crazy antics on the runway lead to an unlikely romance?


**

* * *

Fullmodel**

Rated T (Rating may change if you all review and want a lemon)

RoyEd/EdRoy

This is an AU but I'll try to keep the characters from being too OCC. Oh and there is no automail and Al is human in this.

Warning this is a fic containing a male/male relationship if that hurts your tiny pea sized brain leave now ok?

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own no part of the hotness that is Fullmetal Alchemist.

"speaking"

_thinking_

_**Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mr. Bradley sat in his office going over the many contracts his agency owned. It made a lot of sense that he was practically buried in them, after all Mr. Bradley was the head of the world's number one fashion modeling agency. The agency was called _Alchemic Desires_ (cheesy yes I know sweatdrop) and it was currently raking in tons money, which of course pleased Mr. Bradley.

Somewhere in New York

'_Goddamnit! I HATE my job!' _These were the thoughts of the 22 year old Edward Elric as he tried to escape the hoard of screaming fans attempting to grab him with the intentions of taking him right then and there. Ed ran as fast as he could dodging people, cars, and the oh so tasty smelling hotdog stands. Ed groaned _'Stupid Al and his stupid rules about what I'm allowed to eat. Sheesh, at least if I were fat I wouldn't have to be running from all these obsessed people who have WAY too much time on there hands. I swear it looks like it's the exact same group of crazies every time! Oh no please don't tell me I have my own cult! Holy shit!'_ Ed then proceeded to run faster. You see Ed was one of the top models for _Alchemic Desires_. He was famous all around the world thanks to his good looks and his awesome manger who just happened to be his brother Al. He took the job when he was sixteen to help put food on the table and to take care of his little brother Al when their mother died. Together they made Ed's career take off and now they had more money then they needed.

Even though Ed was famous, no one outside of the agency really knew who he was because he worked under the alias of Fullmetal. In fact many of the agency's top models worked under aliases. Security was pretty tight, so why is Ed running down the many streets of New York with psychopaths hot at his heels in a cowboy hat, sunglasses, a fake moustache, a large red sweatshirt, black pajama pants, and the kitty slippers his brother got him for Christmas? Ed had woken up at an uncharacteristically early hour only to find his brother still asleep in his room. Now don't get Ed wrong he loved and respected his brother, but he wanted to go to the library without bodyguards for once damnit! So Ed being in a hurry and never being a very good morning person came up with the absolutely obvious disguise.

So as he walked down the city's streets humming slightly to himself he gained looks that if he had noticed them said "WTF!" Now here comes the part where he really messed it up. As the library was coming into view he saw a hot dog stand. Being a model, obviously hot dogs weren't on the recommended food list. "Hot dogs and the library…SWEET!" Little did he know that hot dog stand would be his undoing. Or at least the two girls squealing over his picture in a magazine that were waiting in line behind him. "That'll be $13.50 cents." "Err hmm do you take credit cards?" "Yup but I'll be needing some ID with that too." The stand owner eyed him warily. Well who wouldn't! He looked down right suspicious. "Okay whoops dropped it hey could one of you girls get that for me my hands are pretty full." Indeed they were full he had a large Coke and four hot dogs in his arms. Hey he didn't get this chance often so he was milking it for all it was worth! One of the girls looked up at him and blinked a bit at his attire. "O-oh ok." She bent down to get it and as she picked it up she saw his picture. First she blinked, then she squealed, then her eyes twinkled in that oh so creepy fan girl way that makes you want your mommy. "Umm is something wrong?" Ed squirmed a bit. He had a funny feeling that told him he should run for the hills.

"You you're Fullmetal aren't you…muawhahahahaha!" Ed took that as his cu to grab his ID and run screw the hot dogs he knew when his virginity was in danger and the laugh said it all! As he ran he noticed the crowd behind had increased unbelievably like they had teleported there like the laugh not only meant his virginity was in danger but also for crazies to come flock and chase him around the city. That leads us back to where we started. It almost seemed like Ed was in the clear until one gorilla like woman leaped on top of him from god know where. He wasn't sure if he couldn't breathe cause she was crushing him or because he was completely terrified! At that moment when he felt that all hope was lost a limo pulled up and two strong arms pulled him into the back seat. Now he wasn't sure which he would have preferred Al's glare and lecture in side the limo, or the group of crazies outside. "Big brother what do you think you were doing! Do you have any idea how worried I was!" Al then proceded to rant to Ed on the dangers of the outside world for someone like him. Ed couldn't help but smile he knew how much his brother cared. Sure sometimes the rules bugged him but he knew Al just wanted Ed to be ok. "One more thing big brother…" "Yes?" "What in the world are you wearing!" "Ehehehehe…owww!" Ed doubled over and grabbed his stomach. "Oh my god what's wrong?" "I'm hungry…" Ed grumbled all that and he didn't even get one bite of those hot dogs! "Big brother what am I going to do with you." Al then sighed.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's all for the first chapter! I'll try to make them longer in the future. This is going to be a Roy/Ed fic soon just wait ok? Please review! I would totally love that and go into a writing frenzy if I got reviews! Flames will be use to roast marshmallows with, also my beta may bite you. 


End file.
